This study is an extension of #346, a previous study of the thermal sensory effects of capsaicin on oral mucosa. It will use normal controls to study the side effects profile of the capsaicin lollipop formulation; specifically the intensity of mouth burn, nausea, sweating and runny nose during consumption of the lollipop. No ancillaries were paid.